The secret thoughts
by Slender mare
Summary: It is known that Twilight Sparkle and Applejack are best friends, but what has emerged this evening together is love or temptation? Contains Applespark, shojo-ai and a small introduction to yuri.


Applejack put the basket of apples on the table, and looking at all that she still had to pick up, sighed, but did not stop a while, and walked to a simple dress that was on the floor. When she grabbed it with her mouth she heard a knock at the door.

-Ah'm coming! - Applejack announced, and was quick to put it in the closet.

She opened the door and greeted Twilight Sparkle, feeling somewhat relieved.

-Twilight, how good you came! Sorry to ask you this...

-Oh, don't worry, the truth is I have some free time and even cleaning is fun when you have your best friend close- Twilight said as she hugged her. -Well, what you want me to start with?-

-With all that is on the ground. Ah'm already with it for a while and there`s still a lot to do. Ah don't know how Fluttershy and Rarity can control them... if someone plans to ask me to take care of those girls again... Ah hope they get their cutie marks soon.

-Ha ha ha! Well at least you had fun a bit, right?

-If you call fun looking for them everywhere without success all night in fear that have been hurt, yes, Ah had fun.

Twilight began to laugh. At first Applejack did not found it grace, but tried to see it from another perspective and laughed too.

Both ponies spent the afternoon cleaning the house. Granny Smith and Big Macistosh hd gone to Appleloosa to do some things and would return the next morning, so the poor Applejack had to take care the cutie mark crussaders alone.

When Twilight announced she was leaving, Applejack offered juice; apple juice, of course.

-I'm not trying to say that I don't like this juice, Applejack, really is delicious! But don't you sometimes get tired of apple flavor?

-Of course not, Sugarcube. May be the only thing to eat in mah life, since Ah am of the Apple family.

-Oh, sure, but what I did...Nevermind, it was a dumb question.

-Don't say that. Better to tell me. What are you doin' coming to your house?

-Hm, I don't know yet. I did check my to-do list to see if there was something to be done, but according to my memory, nothing remains, but that's the list, and ... sorry, I'm talking nonsense.

-Not true, Twi.

-Well, you, what are you gonna do when I leave?

Applejack was about to say she did not want Twilight to leave, but feared that, decided to stay quiet. Her friend had to rest,and would probably have to study tomorrow or do something similar.

-Oh, well ... I think I'll go to the river for a swim.

-Swim? I couldn't do that, I'm exhausted, but rather serve to cool ... What if we? I wouldn't mind dipping my hooves in the water for a little bit.  
_

Spike was closing the eyes, the truth is that he was tempted more than once to be left invaded by sleep, but was worried about his friend Twilight. She said she would return after a few hours and it was dark. What if something bad had happened? He began to imagine bad situations getting worse until he could no longer resist. Spike quickly ate a ruby to get energy and ran, jogged, walked and finally crawled to the house of Applejack ... or somewhere near it.

-Come on Spike, just a little more, your friend needs you ...- He said to himself.

And he began to snore, his head violently dropping on the grass. The truth is it was somewhat surprising that he held out much exercise without resting midway; shame that nobody saw it.

Applejack and Twilight could not stop laughing. The Ponyville girl inadvertently pushed the Canterlot girl into the river, soaking her completely. Wanting revenge, she threw a ball of water with her magic, making her friend's hat fly away, starting a war. Both were trying to avoid the jets of water which one threw the other; Twiligth with the help of her horn and Applejack with her head, who began to feel dizzy. "Ah have to imagine another way," she thought but nothing came up she could do ... at least swimming.

-Bet you can't catch me! -Applejack screams, leaving the river a great distance away, despite the cold wind against her body.

Twilight pursues her laughing, although chilling, running out of the river after her. Some trees casted long shadows, despite the lack of leaves cutting the moonlight, so it was difficult to see the ground and ran into a branch, injuring her chest. She turned her body so that it was her back and tried to look the wound. It did not hurt much, but she would not get up, clasped her legs around her body to gather some heat, closed her eyes and called Applejack. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.

-Little doll, what happened? The orange pony came running beside her, watching her from above, still without her hat. A few drops of water escaped from Applejack's hair to rest on Twilight's face. -Oops, sorry.

She left two steps back, although Twilight preferred she didn't do that. The closeness of her legs had given a little heat and blocked the passage of the breeze. Also she could see were her eyes better, both tired and energized.

-Nothing, I just fell ... Twilight said, sneezing lightly after.

-Ha ha, well, it seems that this cold is affecting you. And that's not winter yet! Come to the house and I'll give you something to make you feel better.

Twilight got up and Applejack noticed some scratches on her chest. She thought of nothing to say until they got to the house to ask, but what if it was serious?

-Hey, you okay? I saw your wound.

-I feel fine, just burns a little.

Since arriving, Applejack put a heavy blanket on the floor for her friend to sit down on it. She made a hot tea and began to bake a dessert guess-which-fruit that she said would be ready to eat soon. From a drawer pulled out a jar of ointment and asked Twilight to sit to apply on the wound. She complained a bit to feel it, but asked to continue with a fake smile and bowed ears. There were several scratches, but luckily had little depth and drops of blood fired were counted and tiny.

- ... That's it. Take your tea while I'm on search of my hat.

Applejack nodded and trotted to the door, left and right. Before she started running, she heard her name being called.

-Applejack... I'm sorry.

-Hey, don't worry, if Ah didn't go running you would not have followed me and this would not have happened to you.

-But I should've looked for where I was going.

-Twilight ... don't apologize. Just let me get mah hat, alright?

-... Okay- Twilight agreed, nodding with a smile.

The following minutes were not exactly nice to Applejack. She looked around her hat without success. Insurance did not fall upon the land when Twilight threw that ball of water and the river had taken. How lucky. Then she began to run as fast as she could because every second her hat moved away more. "Why didn't Ah bring a rope with me? Now Ah have to get wet again ..." She sighed, but did not stop or reduce speed, although it was plunged in thought. Nothing very important (or so she would describe it at the time), only remembering that afternoon and its funniest moments. That they cleaned the house and the water fight ran out her energy, and the next day she had work to do. "Ah shouldn't have spent so much time with Twilight, Ah'll be tired tomorrow ... No, what am Ah thinking? The time Ah spend with her is always the best ..." and then she remembered she had left her alone and realized that had not paid attention to the river and probably spent her hat. "Stupid me." She ran back to her home this time paying attention to the surroundings, without finding the hat. It did not matter, she would just ask Rarity to make a new one.

Twilight was lying on the blanket, her head held high, waiting patiently, if not a little bored, when she heard something hit the door surprised. Applejack was staggering a little as she entered.

-Ugh, sorry. Is like mah head was elsewhere and Ah realized Ah had to restrain a little late, hehe. Did Ah scare you?

-A little, yes- Twilight replied smiling-. I see you didn't find your hat. I'm sorry. I'll pay Rarity for a new one.

-Think of paid work you did today, and Ah insist, okay? No prob... What's that smell...? Oh, the cake!

-Don't worry, and I took it out of the oven, although it was burnt a little.

-Oh, but does it tastes good?

-I don't know, I've been waiting for you to try it.

-Ah, how sweet of you- she said with a tender smile while looking for a knife and some dishes.

Twilight noticed that the red tape that held the tail hair and Applejack were about to fall, as almost everything had been freed from so much movement and mentioned it.

-Ah, yes, can you take them off, please?

-Of course.

And she did. She put the tape on a corner table and untangled her hair with a brush that was in that same table. When she finished she looked at her friend, and as if she didn't noticed it before, she looked beautiful; Applejack with her hair down, so it was something not seen everyday.

-Um ...something happen Sugarcube?

-Oh, no, nothing. Do you mind if I brush my mane, too?

-Of course not- Applejack said as she served her a slice of cake on a plate.

Both ate in silence. Applejack was a bit distracted thinking about her hat and what to do in the morning to not feel tired, as the clock struck midnight soon to be. Suddenly felt a look, and turned her head but Twilight was looking the other way. In that moment she noticed how cute and innocent she looked, even with that scraping on the chest. Of course she didn't have much time left, so she wouldn't know what to say if she was caught doing that. She tried to be the one who discovered her friend looking at her more than once but failed before finishing the cake.

-Well, Applejack, it's late and I will not take anymore of your time. Thank you very much for the cake, and tea, and the ointment.

-Don't worry, but...

-Yes? -Twilight asked turning her head toward her as shewas heading for the door, leaving one leg in the air. Noting the nervous gaze of Applejack pointing to the ground instead of her face made her feel a strange emotion, as if she wanted something to happen.

-...No, nothin', forget it.

Twilight came out and turned to say goodbye to her friend, still with that strange feeling in the stomach. It had to be the madness of the night. She was sure she did not want the fun to end. Before saying what she would say, she noticed something on the face of Applejack and concentrated too much on that, almost by accident. She approached her slowly relaxing her eyes and said:

-There's still pie on your mouth.

And licked. This took Applejack by surprise and unlike Twilight, opened her eyes a lot. When the violet pony looked away, she suddenly realized what she had done and blushed tremendously. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as if expecting a blow.

-Sorry, Applejack! Excuse me! I swear I did not realize, it just happened and...!

-Enter.

-... Huh?

Applejack repeated her order with her stare. Although her expression was not severe, was serious, Twilight was sure she was expecting a nasty talk while walking. She stood in the middle of the room without opening her eyes and listened as Applejack closed the door and approached her. She lifted her head slightly to pronounce "So-" before a hoove stopped her speech. She opened her eyes slightly and there was Applejack, her forehead almost next to hers. She approached slowly and touched her lower lip with her teeth and then gently bite. She didn't kiss or lick, just a gentle bite. They could not deny that it was tempting. They looked at it for a few seconds and Twilight dropped to the floor and Applejack lied down on her, but Twilight could not prevent let out a moan of pain when her chests rubbed. Sure, the wound; small enough to not have to worry about it and troublesome enough to stop a situation like that. They knew that if continued she could not enjoy it as they should because of that, so Applejack was stripped off and helped her up.

-...I'm sorry- Twilight said.

-You've apologized since you're here more than you apologize in a week normally.

-But this ...-Applejack silenced her with a kiss. It started as a simple one until Twilight opened her mouth, stretching the length of time for several minutes. At the end both smiling shyly and blushes-. Hm, we both have to rest, right?

-True, what a day, eh?

Both laughed at that comment, which relaxed them a little.

-Yeah, well, you rest.

-Rest, Twi.

-Good-bye.

Applejack gave her one last smile before closing the door. Twilight released a big sigh thinking of her way home and saw something a few seconds after halfway. A little creature resting firing loud snoring.

-Spike? Spike, wake up! Spike...?

-...Huh? Twilight...? -Spike asked, yawning sleepily.

-What are you doing here, Spike?

-Oh... -rubbed his eyes while his pony friend picked him up on her back- It's just that you left for so long and I got worried... and... and...

-Yes, Spike?

But got no response. The baby dragon fell asleep again. Twilight yawned while still smiling. It sure was a tiring day full of laughs and surprises. But what had happened at Applejack's place? Does the night excitement was mixed with the shock of seeing her friend with her hair down and soaked or was it something more than that? She was not sure, just remember falling in love with a classmate when she was a filly, a long time ago. She was thinking to resolve such doubt with the help of her books, but maybe that was something that only time could answer, and keeping that in mind was something she did not know if was something to be nervous or excited...

Twilight wanted to see Applejack. She was tempted to run back to her friend's house, but it was ridiculous; she had Spike on her back, was coming to her home, and was too late.

It would be another day, she would ensure that happened, when her chest is healed, probably in less than a week...


End file.
